Skin Deep
by 3risu
Summary: As if being born an orphan wasn't bad enough, Naruto is burdened with being the Kyuubi Jinchūriki, causing him to be isolated as the village pariah. As the icing on this cake of misery his tenant and experiences has brought about a change to his body, one he'd liken to a curse rather than a blessing. But Naruto is about to learn that somethings really are just Skin deep. (Yaoi)


Hey guys this is my first fan fiction on this site and although I'm not new to writing or anything I always welcome any constructive criticism. But before I get into this I want to clear a few things up first and don't worry not all my Authors notes will be this long, this is just because it the first one.

First of all this is a Yaoi Fiction, meaning that it will be homosexual, boy x boy to be specific. If you don't like it (Although I could never fathom why), then please just don't read it and don't then complain about it. As idiotic as this may seem to some of you, I've seen people do that sort of stuff before. So spare yourself and the rest of us please. And as you can tell from the rating this will definitely have some steamy scenes that I will warn people about at the beginning of each Chapter.

This is also not a bashing fiction. There will not be any Hard core bashing or anything like that. But I will be realistic and will be portraying the characters as close to the canon, so no bitch Sakura as much as I enjoy that type of read from time to time. ;p.

On that same note although Naruto will be slightly OOC. I want him to be a realistic as possible without having stray from the Cannon too much. Any changes I do make to his Character I hope will be explained well throughout the story and will be seen as understandable and reasonable.

Lastly I want to say that Japanese term will be used throughout this story but I will try to keep them to a minimum. I won't be used Japanese speech though such as 'Daijobu?' or 'Iie', because I know some people hate that kind of thing. But stuff like 'chan' , 'kun' and jutsu name like 'Bunshin no jutsu' will be. However I will but a little glossary at the end for this just in case.

Disclaimer: I don't own this. (Don't really get these, I mean this is a FAN FICTION site right? So I obviously don't own it.)

But anyhow, without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

His eyes wandered across the more than lively classroom, before fully entering, and announcing his arrival with a clear "Morning!". Some acknowledged his entrance with a slight nod or simple greeting having been used to the boy's out of the norm appearance. But most simply glanced at the boy briefly noting his existence before returning their attention to something they deemed to be of more importance. It was to be expected, Naruto thought not bothered in the least, already used to this reaction. He took a seat next a certain raven haired that had ignored his new neighbour.

"Hey Sasuke" His eyes squinted in a smile. The raven grunted a response briefly taking in the strange boys even stranger appearance. He wore a black loose tunic like vest with a matching pair of knee length shorts similar to his own. However it wasn't that that had always caught their attention it was partly the bandages which seemed to cover up his whole person not letting a peak of skin through them. Even his fingers were neatly wrapped then covered with a pair of fingerless metal plated gloves. And to top of his unusual assortment of clothing the boy wore a black head scarf like garb, similar to those worn in the land of the Wind, except it covered all his face only exposing his expressive bright blue eyes. (AN: Its similar to an Middle Eastern head scarf, search up: Black Niqab)

There had once been a period of time in which his classmates, regardless of how much they shunned the boy, had spent trying to lift Naruto's face cover in order to satisfy their childlike curiosity only for this to stop after being unable to catch the boy and a stern lecture from Iruka Sensei. Said Teacher walked into the room looking at the class of 30 before smiling at a blue eyed boy at the back of the room.

"All right class, as you all know today is the graduation exam" The statement arose a buzzing mixture of nerves and excitement from the class. "You will have to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu[1] in the next room over when your name is called", Iruka finished. He left the and gave a passing empathetic glance at Naruto knowing his struggles with this particular Jutsu.

Naruto let out a sigh, only hoping that he could even by a fluke pull of the damned technique. He didn't know why his Bunshin never turned out right, if at all. The rest of calls never had any issues with it. It just didn't make it any sense to him. It wasn't fair that even with the hours he'd spent practising it, he never improved. It annoyed him to no end.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

He'd be able to pull this off. He just knew it.

Hopefully.

* * *

Naruto directed his attention away from his ex-classmates to the strap on his bright orange sandals. The colour had been a guilty pleasure of his and had once been the only colour he wore for the longest time. The 12 year old boy listened in on the ecstatic shouts of graduates and newly formed Genin and their congratulating families and friends.

It wasn't fair. Why couldn't they have been tested on Kawarimi[2] or Henge no Jutsu[3]? He had no problems with those, in fact he felt as he was quite good at them.

"Oi, isn't that him"

"I heard he didn't pass again"

"Good riddance, Imagine 'that' as a ninja"

He wisely chose to tune out the whispers having heard them before and knowing it'd only hurt not to. Why did this stuff seem to only happen to him, he knew it was selfish to think so but he couldn't help but believe the whole world hated him, except for Iruka Sensei and the old man of course. What had he done to deserve all this?

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time, before zoning out onto his bandage covered arm and legs. Unexpectedly a pair of black ninja sandals stood on the ground before him. He looked up the body connected to them to find Mizuki Sensei giving him a gentle smile. But it wasn't gentle enough. A slight feeling of disdain he felt from this man was present in the raised corners of his mouth. And now that he mentioned it, it always was.

As dimwitted as Naruto might have seemed, he'd always been in tune with other people and their emotions. He'd learned to discern a person's emotions from the smallest of hints through body language but could also almost sense their inner most feelings and thoughts radiating off of them. He never understood why but then again he guessed it was to be expected considering the other weird ability he had developed a few years back . Well actually, it seemed more like a defect or curse if anything. Overall it was all so strange and even now Naruto wasn't sure about what they actually are but they would definitely make them hate him and avoid him even more. This he was sure of.

Another thing he was sure of was the fact that the inclining onto a persons true often betrayed a person words and face. It fascinated him, how many would smile when their emotions pointed towards anger or laugh when consumed by sadness. The human race was strange and through his many years of observation Naruto only found evidence further backing this statement.

Mizuki was a fine example of this. Although he smiled physically, the man's whole body seemed to permeate malice and disgust. Naruto almost cringed at negative emotion masked by a false face before smiling at the man, in hopes he'd leave. He didn't.

"Naruto-kun[4], are you all right?" He asked. Albeit his apprehensions, Naruto decided to give his Sensei a chance feeling that he might not be so bad after all.

"I guess" he returned finding something of interest on vividly coloured sandals.

"You know, Iruka sees himself in you" Naruto turned at this as if urging him to continue. "He's also an orphan and he just wants the best for you. He care fro you, so It makes him go a little hard on you. You know that right?"

"Well, yeah. I do. I can tell. I just wish. . . I just wish that I could have passed Dattebayo!"

"I know, Naruto-kun and you still can"

At this his eyes widened before jumping of the swing, "Really?! How?!". An exciting rush of blood ran through his very person as he realised he could still be a ninja. With that any caution he felt against Mizuki dissipated as he listened to his every word.

* * *

A blanket of darkness settled over the hidden leaf village only lit only by the stars and lights signifying the wakefulness of her inhabitants. Amongst its midst, a small and lithe body can be spotted sweeping through the trees that hid her, a streak of orange the only real indication to the figures presence.

Thank God I found it, Naruto breathed. He continued to streak through the trees before stopping at the specified exam point Mizuki had told him about before. He sat by a tree before opening up the forbidden scroll in his hands. Looking over all the techniques his eyes were drawn to the second one there.

"Kage Bunshin technique, ey" Anyone nearby would be able to spot the motivation that twinkled in those cerulean orbs.

Fervently, said orbs read through the technique in front of him, before getting to work.

Iruka ran from tree to desperately scanning them for and oddly dressed boy covered in bandages, particularly his luminous orange foot ware. His thoughts surrounded the boy only wishing he'd been able to stop him for pulling such a stupid stunt.

God, Naruto, Why?

Stopping at a branch for a light breather. He chose to try listen into his surroundings, feeling that he was better doing that rather than aimlessly running around the forest in search of the boy.

"...es!….got….proud…." Following Naruto's voices he darted across the trees, before landing before the his student.

"Iruka Sensei! How come you're here?"

"Naruto, how could you?" He questioned disappointment seeping through the crack in his voice.

"What do you mean Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked, cringing at this. "I did as Mizuki Sensei said and learned a technique from the scroll. . ."

"What? Mizuki Sensei said. . ." Realisation hit Iruka like a Kunai to the shoulder. "Naruto did Mizuki tell you to do this?"

"Well, he said that if I did I could graduate like a secret graduation exam." Slowly he leaned towards Iruka hoping to understand the emotions of epiphany he exuded. What going on? Naruto pondered silently.

"Naruto." Iruka Sensei's voice penetrated the thick silence that had crept in. "Listen carefully-" Before he could finish his sentence Naruto was shoved to the side landing on the ground to the side.

He looked immediately up hoping to find an explanation for the sudden use of violence from his teacher only for a barrage of Kunai to steak past his face and pin his Sensei to a tree by the shoulder.(AN: L(T_TL) ) The poignant scent of metal settled wafted into the scene uninvited and unwelcome.

"Iruka Sensei!" He cried, blue eyes following the Kunais trajectory back to a certain silver haired Sensei of his.

"Naruto, give the forbidden Scroll" Mizuki gentle smile, was now even more warped into a smirk doused in malicious intent in the boys mind. It sent a shiver down the boy's spine as he unconsciously took a step backwards.

"Don't give it to him Naruto! Guard it with your life!" Naruto's head snapped back and forth between his two Sensei before his gaze lingered on Iruka's form.

"What going on here! I don't get what I supposed to do! Iruka Sensei?!" Naruto had then decided to follow the less threatening looking teacher of his for the moment at least.

Noticing Naruto's reluctance to follow his words Mizuki kissed his teeth but then smirked having just had an idea. "Don't listen to Iruka Naruto, he hates you. " Naruto's eyes widened at this before quizzically looking at him, not sensing a trace of malice towards him on Iruka's person.

"Naruto, haven't you always wondered what it is exactly that makes everyone ignore and despise you?"

"W-well yeah I have . . ."

"Naruto don't listen to him!"

"Shut up Iruka," He threw a Kunai into the man's arm silencing him as he let out a cry in pain in response. "It was made a law that this can never be spoken about by Sandaime[5]. But the thing is, 12 years ago the Yondaime[6] never killed the Kyuubi[7], it was sealed and it still roams today. . .The Kyuubi is you Naruto! You're the monster that killed Iruka's Parents along with the millions of other ninja and civilians!"

He could tell the man wasn't lying the smug waves of victory he emitted told him that Mizuki truly believed what he had spoken.

Wait. . . What? What was that? Oh, yeah. . . He said I'm the Nine tails, a beast, a demon, a monster. I guess it all makes sense in the end. I mean who'd go anywhere near a monster? Who'd want to interact with a monster? Who'd accept a monster?

They didn't. They don't. They won't.

Right?

"That very Scroll that you have in your hands was used to seal you up!"

God, life was a bitch. But then again when wasn't it?

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted, whilst Mizuki wound his arm, a parry of Shiruken in hand ready to throw at the unsuspecting emotionally distraught child. And then he threw it.

"Ugh!"

The boy looked up to see to Iruka towering over him, the fleet of Shiruken protruding from exposed bits of flesh on his back. His blue eyes lost focus switching between the red liquid that dripped to form that puddle at his foot, to the pained looked on Iruka Sensei's face, to the smirk and raised eyebrow Mizuki proudly wore, to the surrounding trees that seemed to be closing in on him, all in a an coordinated and panic stricken frenzy.

His breath was short, too short. He could barely breathe. He was drowning. At least it felt like he was. As for what in, he hadn't a clue. What was happening to him? He needed to breath. Wanted to breath but couldn't. The world seemed to deem him unworthy for such a luxury at the moment, as it continued on as if to mock his burning lungs.

His voice was weak, a whisper, brittle even. "Why?"

The tone went against everything that had usually composed it, that cheerful and all round Naruto like tinge, long dead.

In his panic driven state Iruka looked at him. The man's gentle waves of emotion calmed him almost instantly. And soon all the oxygen in the world returned. His oesophagus gulped down a greedy amount of air as if doing so for the first time.

It was relaxing to be able to breathe.

"You-you aren't the Kyuubi. You never were. You never will be." He coughed up some more blood. "It's been painful right? . . .I'll bet it has. I mean I should know. . .I don't hate you Naruto, now you'd better run like you never have with that scroll, because if Mizuki gets his hands on it I'll have you clean school toilets for a week." A small yet contagious smile lit Iruka's face as the boy took a deep breath before nodding, allowing an equally as small smile to grace his own.

Naruto darted into the gap through trees on the other side of the clearing, not looking back once, as the warm feeling that had festered inside due to Iruka's kind sacrifice and unadulterated care turned into a solid block of motivation.

* * *

Naruto slid down the trunk, hoping to listen in on the their conversation.

"Why are you protecting him? The monster 'll probably just steal the Forbidden Scroll for itself anyway"

"Yeah Mizuki you're right"

What?

"A monster would do that. Naruto wouldn't though" He coughed up a mouthful of blood whilst Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes as Iruka praised and acknowledged him. His eyes looked across the clearing up at Mizuki with a dangerous yet strangely calm glint in his eyes. Oh boy, this guy would pay.

"Well as fun as this had been Iruka, it seems like this is the end our our little game. So-", unable to finish his speech he was sent to crashing into the ground. In the middle of the clearing stood the topic of their conversation, raging the blue eyes the only indication as to what the pre-teen currently felt. They seemed to glint and streak as they moved to peer at the silver haired Chuunin.

"Man, you're going to regret that little monster." he glared.

"Try me bitch" the 'little monster' returned. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" And on cue, a thousand pairs of those same gleaming eyes appeared in the clearing all their attention directed at a particular bastard Chuunin, with an attitude issue. Not that they was one to talk.

Mizuki looked at the thousand solid clones that surrounded his person, before letting out a cold sweat at the mere thought of the magnitude of Chakra this took. Iruka understandably had a similar reaction except unwittingly a small ounce of pity wormed its way into his mind as he looked at his fellow Chuunin. Squashing down the pest he grinned as a twinkle in the a thousand pairs of eyes lit up.

"Well as fun as this has been Mizuki Sensei, it looks like this the end of our little game" And with that a thousand plus shadow clones all jumped towards the almost pitiful man.

* * *

"Well Naruto, it seems you've had quite the night"A jovial appeared on the old man's face as Naruto's eyes twinkled showing indicating the massive grin hidden by his mask. Sandaime smiled, his good mood only dampened by the bandages and large head grab that covered his adopted grandson from head to toe. He thought back to 5 years ago, the last time he'd actually seen the boy's face or skin. He still wondered why it was he'd decided to cover himself up from the world as if scared he'd contaminate it, or it contaminate him.

Sensing the old man's defeated ponder, Naruto peered at him his eye full of curiosity. This was one other things that shook the old man to his very bones. I was how he never hide even his inner most emotions from the boy. When he'd asked the pre-teen about it, he'd simply received a confused reply demonstrating that he didn't how or why he knew. He just did. That both scared and excited the man to his very core.

"Yep!" he replied giddily popping the 'p' on the end. "Iruka Sensei said I passed in the end and gave me his head band. Then he took me out for some ramen at Ichikaru's."

"That's lovely Naruto, but I take that you won't be stealing scroll any time in the near future. I can't let you off the hook next time, even if you are tricked into doing so."

"Yeah, I know. Next time I'll listen to my gut feeling when I get bad vibes from someone." Learning from his mistake Naruto had decide to act upon the negative emotions from others, rather than to ignore them.

"Hoh," Sarutobi's brows rose at this statement. "What exactly are these 'Bad Vibes' you're describing."

"Well, it weird but everyone feel stuff right?" Sarutobi nodded, understanding what the boy was getting at. "So like when people feel bad stuff, like hate, then I kinda tell they if might do some bad stuff, I guess. I don't really know"

Sarutobi pondered at the implications of knowing if someone 'might do bad stuff' actually meant. A grin greeted his old features and he told the boy it was all right, noticing the difficulty he had explaining it. He thought about it for a moment longer wondering if there was a link between this and his adopted grandson's strange garb then deciding to question him further at a later date.

"Now, Naruto you were told about something that I would have liked to be kept secret from you until your reached Chuunin,am I correct?" the boy tensed at this slightly before looking down at his brightly coloured shows, finding them to be incredibly interesting at the moment.

"Yeah" He continued. "But why old man? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, maybe it would have been best if I'd told you before, but I want you to know that I did this for you. I wanted you to grow up without prejudice from your peers and to have an as normal childhood as you possibly could."

"Too bad, it didn't work out well." His pout evident through his tone of voice. "They all believe I'm the Kyuubi."

"It's unfair. I know Naruto. But you must never let this get you down. Understand that you are not the Kyuubi okay." The newly anointed Genin nodded at his in almost reluctant confirmation. Sarutobi smiled at the boy, knowing that he'd come around.

"Anyhow, you'd best get going, it's late and although you have a week before you're put onto your Genin team, it's best you get some rest."

"Sure old man, see you around" He left the office with his mood a little dampened but was still happy that he'd graduated nonetheless.

Walking through the now empty streets of Konoha, he pondered on the many things happening on various past events. He looked up at the the moon bright and spherical shape only to then continue walking on. Since that's all he could do; walk on.

* * *

Glossary:

[1] Bunshin no Jutsu - refers to the clone technique.

[2] Kawarimi no Jutsu - the replacement body technique

[3] Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique

[4] -Kun - A familiar way of calling someone, used for boys mainly.

[5] Sandaime - The third Hokage (Sarutobi Hiruzen)

[6] Yondaime - The fourth Hokage (Namikaze Minato)

[7] Kyuubi - The Nine Tailed Fox/Beast (Kurama)


End file.
